


So Sweet

by FrivolousSuits



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/pseuds/FrivolousSuits
Summary: A COO and a psychiatrist walk into a bar.





	So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [statusquo_ergo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/statusquo_ergo/pseuds/statusquo_ergo), who requested a Paula/Donna ficlet from me!

She put on a brave face when Harvey left her, but in truth it takes months for Paula to pick herself up off the ground again. Finally, she gets sick of feeling sorry for herself, buys a daringly low-cut little black dress, and heads out to an upscale bar. When she arrives, she orders a Very Berry Cosmo and tries to enjoy the approving stares of the men around her.

She doesn’t notice the woman beside her until she speaks.

“What are you doing here?”

Paula starts and turns to look, because surely it’s not–

Donna.

Donna snorts, and her eyes flicker down to Paula’s neckline. “Let me guess, you’re here to meet a patient.”

A blush stings Paula’s cheeks. “Look, I’m trying to have a nice night out, and I–”

“That was out of line,” Donna admits, raising a hand.

Paula’s drink comes, and she nods coolly and starts to get up.

“Don’t you want to hear about Harvey?”

She pauses. “I don’t know, do I?”

“Turns out his love for you was in fact transference.”

Paula gives her an icy smile. “And he’s finally realized you’re in his true love?”

“Nope,” Donna scoffs before throwing back a shot. “Turns out he wanted Mike all along.”

Oh.

“Blonde and blue-eyed,” she sighs, sitting back down.

“And caring, and good at listening, and good at reading Harvey,” Donna adds.

“Wasn’t Mike getting married?”

“He did get married,” Donna says with a roll of her eyes. “And Harvey’s spent the last couple months lashing out at everyone in sight and wondering why everyone leaves him in the end.”

“Have you left him?”

Donna gives her a look. “No. Which, incidentally, is why I’m drinking tequila alone tonight.”

Her voice is bitter and melancholy all at once, and for some reason— she’d like to believe it’s her natural urge to care for others, but it could as easily be morbid curiosity or straight-up sadism— Paula pushes away her Cosmo. “Bartender? Two shots of tequila, please.”

* * *

This was a horrible idea.

They spend the whole night indulging increasingly horrible ideas, from when they decided to compare personal notes on Harvey, to when they ordered another round of shots, to when they turned down two cute guys who wanted to take them home, to when they decide to compare _professional_ notes on Harvey. Donna tells her about how Harvey casually forged a document in his latest case and justified it as a matter of personal integrity, Paula tells her about his Oedipal sex dreams, and they reason that it’s fine to share their knowledge, if only because they’re breaking privilege in equally awful ways.

Nothing builds trust like exchanging blackmail material.

“You know,” Donna slurs well past midnight, “the best revenge would be if we were happy without him.”

“Don’t we deserve a happy ending too?” Paula muses, slumped on the counter.

“We do,” Donna insists. “I want happiness. And revenge.”

Paula frowns as a new idea dawns. “You know, it occurs to me the two are not mutually …” She searches for the word: “exclusible.”

Donna’s eyes flash with understanding.

* * *

 “Donna—“ Louis knocks on her door a few days later— “do you know why Harvey’s been unable to utter a full sentence all afternoon?”

She shrugs. “Probably because he checked his Facebook at lunch.”

> _Donna Paulsen_
> 
> _In a relationship with Paula Agard_

When Louis leaves again, sputtering in confusion, Donna updates her profile picture. Nothing risque, just a picture of her and Paula kissing in her apartment that morning.

(Revenge tastes so sweet.)


End file.
